


Hopeless Romantic

by S J Smith (Evil_Little_Dog)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/S%20J%20Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Xander's jealous.  <br/>Disclaimer;  No no, never never, uh uh uh.<br/>Takes place sometime early season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



"You say that like it's a bad thing," Willow said, crossing her arms and frowning across the coffee table at Xander.

Xander sighed. "Hello?" He gestured vehemently across The Bronze's crowded dance floor. "Buffy. Slayer." Waving his other hand at the person currently holding  
Buffy's attention, which, Xander thought, really ought to be focused on him. Them. Willow and him. But mostly him. "Angel. Vampire. Two types who should have  
absolutely nothing to do with each other except, you know, the natural order of things."

Willow's horrified gasp made Xander realize that his 'staking a vampire' hand gesture was completely misinterpreted. "Gah!" Shaking his hands as if he'd come  
into contact with some evil demon goo, he said, "Not that! Staking! Slayer plus vampire equals staking!"

"Oh. Oh! That's what that, uh," Willow flushed, "meant." She took a sip of her soda, pointedly not looking his way.

He flopped back on the sofa and risked a glance at his best friend. Xander rolled his eyes. Willow had that goofy, romantic look on her face. She was completely distracted by the Buffy and Angel show. "Absolutely hopeless," he muttered.


End file.
